parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's Making of Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon)
Here is the making of the twenty second remake of Jack McDaniel's full Tomy Thomas and Friends remake. Cast * Tomy Thomas * Tomy Molly * Troublesome Trucks * Confused Thomas (Thomas Round and Round Bridge Set) * Sad Thomas (Thomas Makes a Mess) * Toots * Emily * Emily's Coach 1 * Emily's Coach 2 * Emily's Brake Coach * Casey Jr * Casey Jr's Yellow Coach * Red Coach * Tillie * Johnny * Gordon * Angry Gordon (Powerful Gordon) * Annoyed Thomas (Thomas and Freight Cars Set) * Tomy Percy * Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine) * Shocked Percy (Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon Set) * Tired Percy (TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) R/C Percy with Navy Blue Coach) * Green Express Coach and Red Express Coach (Tomy Trackmaster Thomas Green and Red Coach 2006 Plarail RARE) * Green Coach (Thomas & Friends Trackmaster Seasons Greetings Christmas 3 Car Set) * More Annie Coaches and More Clarabel Coaches (Tomy and Trackmaster) * Red Coach (EXC! THOMAS TRAIN TRACKMASTER DUKE & DUCHESS COACH EXPRESS w/ SPENCER MOTORIZED) * Tomy Henry Stations *Wellsworth Station *Ffarquhar Station *Harold Helicopter Station *Elsbridge Station *City Station *Knapford Station *Another City Station *Unknown Station *Caroline Station *Country Style Station *Plakids Station *Signal Station *Curve Station *Underground Station *Tidmouth Station *Maithwaite Station Working Sheds *Coaling Plant *Washing Plant *Water Tower *Brendam Docks *Cranky the Crane at The Docks *Big Loader Sets Sheds *Tidmouth Sheds *Ffarquhar Sheds *Train Sheds Scene 1 *Thomas puffs happily along. Scene 2 *Thomas puffs up in front of Molly. Scene 3 *A sad Molly stands still. Scene 4 *Thomas talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 5 *Molly talks while lip syncing sadly. Scene 6 *A confused Thomas talks while lip syncing. Scene 7 *Molly talks while lip syncing sadly. Scene 8 *A sad Thomas blinks. Scene 9 *A confused Thomas talks while lip syncing. Scene 10 *Thomas sees some tarps flapping. Scene 11 *A happy Thomas smiles. Scene 12 *Molly reverses some empty cars into a siding. Scene 13 *Molly's crew covers the cars up with tarp. Scene 14 *Thomas talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 15 *Thomas talks while lip syncing, pleased. Scene 16 *Molly talks while lip syncing proudly. Scene 17 *Thomas passes Toots sunbathing and meets up with Emily hauling her three coaches. Scene 18 *Emily talks while lip syncing, pleased. Scene 19 *A happy Thomas talks while lip syncing. Scene 20 *Thomas puffs away. Scene 21 *Thomas passes Casey Jr hauling his yellow coach, a red Express coach, and a flatcar, with Tillie pushing from behind. Scene 22 *Thomas stands at the yard, talking to Johnny and Henry, who are pleased. Scene 23 *Gordon pulls in. Scene 24 *Gordon talks while lip syncing. Scene 25 *An annoyed Thomas talks while lip syncing crossily. Scene 26 *A sad Thomas talks while lip syncing sadly. Scene 27 *Thomas, hauling seven freight cars and a caboose, puffs over to a station. Scene 28 *Thomas sees the stationmaster lighting lanterns. Scene 29 *Thomas talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 30 *The stationmaster talks while lip syncing. Scene 31 *The cars are loaded with the lanterns. Scene 32 *Thomas puffs away to find Molly. Scene 33 *Molly's cars are decorated with the special lanterns. Scene 34 *Thomas talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 35 *Molly puffs away with the freight cars and with Thomas banking. Scene 36 *Molly and Thomas puff onward. Scene 37 *Molly and Thomas arrive at Abbey station. Scene 38 *A shocked Percy gasps. Scene 39 *Emily talks while lip syncing. Scene 40 *Molly looks pleased. Scene 41 *One of the tarps is coming loose. Scene 42 *The wind blows the tarp. Scene 43 *A surprised Thomas talks while lip syncing. Scene 44 *The tarp lands on Percy. Scene 45 *Nothing is inside the cars. Scene 46 *An angry Gordon talks while lip syncing angrily. Scene 47 *A tired Percy removes the tarp. Scene 48 *A tired Percy talks while lip syncing. Scene 49 *A sad Molly drips tears. Scene 50 *Molly puffs away. Scene 51 *A sad Thomas drips some tears. Scene 52 *Sir Topham Hatt telephones. Scene 53 *The stationmaster walks over to a sad Thomas. Scene 54 *The stationmaster talks while lip syncing. Scene 55 *A sad Thomas talks while lip syncing. Scene 56 *Thomas puffs away. Scene 57 *A sad Thomas puffs over to Molly. Scene 58 *A sad Thomas talks while lip syncing. Scene 59 *Molly talks while lip syncing sadly. Scene 60 *Thomas talks while lip syncing gleefully. Scene 61 *Molly and Thomas take the cars to the coaling plant. Scene 62 *Molly and Thomas arrive at the coaling plant. Scene 63 *Molly and Thomas stop. Scene 64 *The engines are waiting. Scene 65 *Thomas talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 66 *Molly smiles cheerfully. Scene 67 *Henry talks while lip syncing. Scene 68 *Molly talks while lip syncing. Scene 69 *Thomas talks while lip syncing, pleased. Scene 70 *Molly gets her tender filled up with coal. Scene 71 *Thomas and Molly puff away. Scene 72 *Thomas and Molly collect some freight cars. Scene 73 *Thomas and Molly puff quickly away, taking the freight cars with him. Scene 74 *Thomas and Molly meet an angry Gordon at the junction, because Gordon is hauling his green and yellow Express coach, tan Express coach, red and white Express coach, green Express coach, and red Express coach, and has stopped at a red signal. Scene 75 *Molly talks while lip syncing. Scene 76 *Thomas talks while lip syncing. Scene 77 *An angry Gordon gets angry. Scene 78 *Thomas and Molly puff away. Trivia *The special guests will be Toots, Casey Jr, his yellow coach, Tillie, and Johnny. *A confused Thomas will be filmed in Shot 6 and Shot 9. *A sad Thomas will be filmed in Shot 8, Shot 26, Shot 51, Shot 53, Shot 55, Shot 57, and Shot 58. *An annoyed Thomas will be filmed in Shot 25. *A surprised Thomas will be filmed in Shot 43. *In shots 17 to 20, Thomas will meet up with Emily and her three coaches and pass Toots sunbathing on a siding. *In shot 21, Thomas will pass Casey Jr hauling his yellow coach, Spencer's red coach, a coal car, and with Tillie banking. *A surprised Percy will be filmed at Shots 38 and 45. *A tired Percy will be filmed at Shots 47 and 48. *Johnny will be filmed with Henry and Gordon at Shot 22. *Molly will be filmed pulling four freight cars in Shots 3, 5, 7, 12, 16, 33, 35, 36, 37, 40, 49, 50, 57, 59, 50, 61, 62, 63, 66, and 68, and will be filmed being up with more coal in Shot 70, and will puff away with Thomas in Shots 71 and 73, collecting more cars and pulling them with Thomas helping out in shots 74, 75, and 78. *An angry Gordon will be filmed, pulling his green and yellow Express coach, tan Express coach, red and white Express coach, green Express coach, and red Express coach in Shots 74, 77, and 78. *Thomas will be pulling seven freight cars and a caboose in Shots 28 to 32. Category:TrainBoy43